Whispers
by SunilaMoon
Summary: Unpredictable, troublesome, dangerous. An afternoon of bothering, Integra settles down for the evening, but gets an unexpected guest. AxI Oneshot. Rather fluffy, but NOT OOC...Okay, maybe just a tiny bit... xP R&R please, enjoy.


"So, Master, How would you react if I where to suggest-"

"No."

Integra's pen scratched over the paper as Alucard furrowed his eyebrows, letting out a long sigh. A rather over dramatic sigh, infact. Integra never looked up from her paper, but added "Well, I can only assume you wanted an honest answer, isn't it better that I tell you the truth now before you waste a few second asking the question?"

Alucard strode from behind her, and leaned across her table, picking up her tin of cigars. "What are a few seconds to someone who's been alive for so long, and has so much longer to go?" he said, with an air of melancholy, as he began to play with the cigar box. "...And what are a few minutes of your time to entertain such a bored creature?" he whispered, leaning in to face her. She ducked away, and moved her papers several inches from him, continuing her work.

"Alucard, have you ever considered that _I_ do not want to waste so many seconds of my life? Have you ever considered that in comparison to you, I only have so long to live, and so long to get things done." She said through gritted teeth, as she stood and passed to her bookshelf, searching for a specific volume. Alucard grumbled something under his breath, and let himself fall onto her now unoccupied desk. He yawned and rolled over onto his back, sprawling himself over her workstation. Turning around to see him there, Integra gritted her teeth and walked back over, this time leaning over him.

"Yes Master..?" He said, with a growing sexual air to his tone. Infact, his pose was shifting from casual, to that of a pullout poster in Playgirl magazine. "...Are you more in the mood to answer my questions now...?" He purred, reaching out and grabbing her tie, pulling her in closer until their faces where inches apart.

"Alucard?" Integra said calmly, as she stared into his eyes.

"...Mmm...Yes?" He growled lustfully.

"I told you earlier..." She whispered, running her hands over his face and down his neck. "...No." At this, she pulled away from him, and marched swiftly to the window, pulling open the shades and letting sunlight pour into the room. Alucard hissed, rolling off the desk and behind it. "Close it, close it, close it..." He whimpered franticly, sneaking under the desk where it was safe.

"Close it? Why? I though you where alright with sunlight..." She said nonchalantly as she took her seat at the desk once again, rearranging the papers and folders that Alucard had shoved aside. She felt a cold hand poke at her leg, but ignored it. 

"...No...I said I tolerate it, I said it doesn't kill me...Tolerate and enjoy are far from the same, master..." he complained, as he started to play with his masters shoes. She tapped her fingers against the desk in aggravation, then finally reached over for her tin of cigars. However, she opened it up to find her once neatly arranged cigars in a jumbled mess, due to Alucard shaking the box. Integra closed her eyes, counting backwards silently in her mind, as she lit a cigar and roughly set the container back down on the table. "...The sunlight...Master..." whispered her vampire once more from under the desk. She rolled her eyes, and took a drag. "Alright, alright, I'll close them." She stood, about to walk to the window when she felt her movement impaired. She clenched her fists, and slowly looked down to see her black shoelaces tied together, and Alucards troublesome eyes staring straight up at her.

"...Tell me, how old are you again?" She said, almost in disbelief.

"...Five hundred and sixty something...I think..." He said gleefully, though becoming somewhat unsure of the correct answer. He thought for a few more seconds. "...Ah, five hundred and sixty-_seven_." He finally decided, looking back up at her, grinning. However, after staring up into Integra's stormy eyes for more then long enough, he closed his mouth and untied her shoes, accepting that his fun had ended for now.

Integra walked to the window, closing the shades again, as Alucard phased up through the desk, only to lay on it again. Integra approached him, grabbing his tie and pulling him up towards her, he grinned, running his tongue over his fangs. Integra, however, merely reached behind him in this time, removing a folder from where his head was just laying. The minute she had it, she let go, letting his head fall back down against the table. The grin left his face, as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head for a moment and complaining under his breath.

"Alucard, what the hell are you doing awake this hour anyway? Shouldn't you be downstairs? Away from me?" She said, as she shuffled through the papers in the folder.

He shrugged, as he slid off the table, brushing off his coat. "I couldn't sleep...'kept having disquieting dreams about Bruce Willis..." He replied, although saying that last part abit quieter. Integra raised an eye brow, but after living with him this long she knew it was easier to just not ask.

"Of course, Alucard..." She said, walking towards the door. His tone, however, had changed to something far more downcast, but she did not notice this. She turned off the light, walking out of the room without another word. She had only made it a few feet down the all when Alucard phased through the ceiling infront of her. She tightened her grip on the file in her hand, almost crumpling it. "Alucard..." she groaned, having had just about enough for today.

"...Master, if you would stop for a moment and listen to me, rather then go about these idiotic tasks."

"...Not now. I believe you're capable of waiting for a more appropriate time to address me."

"...You can't just ignore that-"

"I can, and I will." She replied bluntly, pushing her way past him, but this time he grabbed her arm, spinning her back around to face him.

"Alucard..." She said, in a warning tone, As he pushed her up against the wall.

"Master..." He whispered, into her ear, then she felt his cold breath run over her neck. She did not tremble, but remained tense. "Alucard. Let go of me. Now."

He almost purred as her ran his hand through her hair. "...Master...How can you expect me to cope with this... You're just taunting me..."

Integra reached up, pulling his wandering hands away from her neck. "How do you believe I've been-"

"You exist!" He shouted, bearing his teeth for a moment, then calming again. "..Its like dangling fresh meat infront of a starved animal..." He whispered, once more playing with her hair. She knew this situation could turn dangerous, but she kept still... She felt deep down he's never lay a finger on her, but if things became any worse, she would have to resort in using the seals against him.

"...A good dog will have been trained to not take the meat unless it was really offered to him..." She said calmly, as usual turning the conversation into a duel of words and logic. Alucard seemed to shudder, as he rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling the scent of tobacco in her tresses. He was silent for a moment, his grip on her loosened, then he whispered to her again. "...Even a well trained dog can act out of bounds if it has been starved for so long..."

Integra shivered at his words, as she carefully pushed him away from her. After circling around him so he could no corner her again, she ran her hand over his face, and lifted his head to look him in the eyes, noticing just the slightest bit of blood dripping down. "I'm sorry, Alucard." She whispered, kissing him softly on the lips, and whipping the tears with her gloved fingers. She then turned, walking back down the hall and on to her destination.

_"I'm sorry, but it can never happen..."_

_-----_

Integra snuffed out her last cigar of the day, and ran her hands through her hair. She stretched, rolling her head to the side and rubbing her neck, easing her sore muscles. She then glanced over at the clock, and sighed, falling into bed and wrapping the blanket around her. What was the point even sleeping at this hour? She was only going to awake soon and do it again. She buried herself in the warm covers, hiding her head in her pillow and closing her eyes. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard tapping across the floor, like an animals nails. She sat up and looked down to see a medium sized black dog sitting beside her nightstand wagging its tail. It was a rather mangy looking thing, and the multiple eyes up its head didn't add to its appearance. Integra did not need to her glasses to recognize this, and looked at the creature with sad eyes. It had been hours since they're last encounter, she had not forgotten... He'd never seen him so desperate.

"Alucard, look I..." She stopped, as the dog approached her bed, wagging its tail and whimpered, then running in circles around the carpet. "...Alucard, what on earth do you..." then she felt herself wake-up abit more, realizing what it wanted. She sighed, and layed back down. "Alright, alright... Just this once." She said, secretly smiling as the dog leaped from the floor and onto her bed, curling up beside her. She ran her hand down its back, stroking its fur gently. 

"Just don't make a new habit out of this." She whispered as she closed her eyes. She was drifting off once more when she felt a shift of movement and weight beside her. She opened her eyes half way to see her vampire lying on the bed next her, though he seemed just as tired as she was, and not in a particularly sexual mood, so she decided to let this shift in forms pass. She smiled, and ran her hand through his hair and over his neck. "Like I said...Don't make a habit out of this." She whispered, drifting off for the last time that night.

"...Yes...Integra..." He murmured, as he cuddled up against her, resting his head beside hers and letting his eyes close.

_FIN._

**((Its official. AxI owns your soul... I sure as hell know it owns mine. xD Oh, and Happy St. Patricks Day. Review please, thank ya. ))**


End file.
